


plain and simple as that

by fuyuki_peridot



Series: domestic xiuchen fluff [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'M EMO, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Sweet, and soft, for xiuchen, just.... pure softness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Jongdae loves Minseok, in every second of every minute of every hour of every day.(does not have to be read with the other parts of the series!~)





	plain and simple as that

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so soft for xiuchen right now and i love them so much so i wrote this. 700+ words of pure softness and mush. does not have to be read with the other parts of the series! enjoy~

Jongdae loves Minseok all of the time. In every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

He loves Minseok on stage, full of smiles and finger hearts and energy. The way he grins and waves and blows kisses at the fans that scream at him. The way he looks when he's dancing, movements smooth and fluid. He gets so entranced that he sometimes even forgets the choreography, making members and fans alike laugh. They blame it on his, well, just lack of talent in dancing, and they joke about it so that it kind of becomes a big meme within their fanbase.

And Jongdae loves Minseok in interviews and TV shows, always ready with a clapback to roast another member for the fans' amusement. Always eager to prank someone. Cute, and full of charms and aegyo, able to fool anyone into thinking that he's their maknae. A natural-born entertainer.

He loves the Minseok that the world knows- no, the _Xiumin_ the world knows. The Xiumin that the world loves.

But mostly, Jongdae loves Minseok off stage, because that's the Minseok that's _his_ , the _real_ Minseok. The Minseok that the world does not know, is not good enough to deserve to know. The Minseok that smiles that adorable gummy smile of his at another one of Junmyeon's terrible jokes as everyone else rolls their eyes and groans in unison, just like a cliché. The Minseok that flashes the same exact smile at him as he, too, makes a bad joke, just to see his reaction.

The Minseok that wears fluffy socks in the middle of summer, because "the dorm's air conditioning is too cold," and only shrugs and grins when he points out that it's supposed to be his power. And then forces fluffy socks on him too, just so that they can slide around on the hardwood floors and generally cause mayhem as Kyungsoo would fix them his signature murderous glare (that Jongdae knows is only a cover for the affection he actually holds for the both of them).

The Minseok that resignedly cleans up the other members' mess, without voicing a single complaint, but smiles the softest, the sweetest of smiles when Jongdae stays back to help him pick up. The Minseok that thoughtfully makes coffee for the coffee-drinking members of the group, even if it means waking up the earliest to suit everyone else's schedules.

The Minseok that, when his mind is just too full of thoughts, goes biking outside, mindlessly circling the block until Jongdae manages to catch up with him, and then they bike together in silence once more (except for it's a different kind of silence- content and comfortable and warm. Like Minseok.)

The Minseok that stumbles into Jongdae in the kitchen during a 2AM pantry raid, asking him what's gotten him so stressed, half-closed eyes still managing to look concerned. The way he pulls Jongdae into the softest, most comforting hug after closing the pantry. The feel and scent of his warm pajamas, and the way it kind of suffocates him but he doesn't really mind, not when it's Minseok who's holding him. The way he begins to rock them both from side to side, gently, quietly, comforting hands never leaving Jongdae's body.

How he guides Jongdae's socked feet so that they don't step on each other with a small smile, eyes half-closed still, but no longer from sleep. How he laughs, quietly, at Jongdae's whispered questioning of their slow dancing in the dead of the night, and continues to guide him. How he tenderly strokes Jongdae's black hair, reminds him to take care of it and "don't dye it too often 'cause then you'll go bald like me."

He loves the Minseok whose shoulder he rests his head on, effectively stopping their quiet little dance and draining away whatever stress remains in his body. The Minseok whose warm hand is still intertwined with his, the Minseok whose soft voice whispers quick little "I love you's" into his neck and hair like he didn't already know.

He loves the Minseok who smiles at him with that special kind of smile, the kind reserved just for him as he says "I love you" back.

He loves Minseok, plain and simple as that.

 


End file.
